


Iota

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [661]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: It's been a long week for the MCRT and it's not even Wednesday.





	Iota

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/21/2001 for the word [iota](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/02/21/iota).
> 
> iota  
> The ninth letter of the Greek alphabet,corresponding to the English i.  
> A very small quantity or degree; a jot; a bit.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #326 Week.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Iota

It had already been a long week and it was only Tuesday. They'd caught a high priority case around 10pm Sunday evening. So, of course, Sunday night was shot. Monday morning found most of the team asleep in the bullpen.

Though not for long as Gibbs soon started barking orders. They all jumped up and were once again running full stop trying to solve the case. This continued well into Tuesday and they still didn’t have any good leads. 

It was amazing any of them were functional at this point in time. The iota of sleep that they’d gotten was definitely not enough, however, they were kept well caffeinated and tried to substitute that for actual sleep as much as they could. Really it was no replacement for actual sleep, but it was all they had, so they made do. 

They were all searching for that iota of information that would break the case wide open and allow them to get actual sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
